


Das Fake-Date oder Ich bin ein ahnungsloser Idiot

by Lalelilolu



Series: Übersetzungen-SnowWhiteKnight [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Oblivious Sandor, Oneshot, POV Sandor, Past Relationship(s), Weddings, fake date, Übersetzung/translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Meine Ex hat mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen und ich brauche dich als mein Date, sodass es nicht aussieht, als ob ich nach Jahren immer noch nicht über sie hinweggekommen bin. ÜBERSETZUNG





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fake Date or I'm An Oblivious Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909951) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight). 



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909951
> 
> Das Fake-Date oder Ich bin ein ahnungsloser Idiot von SnowWhiteKnight
> 
> aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Lalelilolu

„Ich war Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt“, sagte er und nippte an seinem mittlerweile vierten Bier. Sein „Date“ spähte ihn über ihr Marsala-Hühnchen an. „Sie hat mich wie Scheiße behandelt und ich hab sie‘s einfach machen lassen, weil ich gedacht hab‘, dass ich lieb sie.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie so aussah als hätte sie bereits eine Ahnung. Sie wusste, dass sie sein Fake-Date war. Er hatte sie gebeten, sich so zu benehmen als ob sie verrückt nacheinander wären. Eine Rolle, die sie fantastisch meisterte. Nichts in ihrem Benehmen wies darauf hin, dass sie nur spielte. Angenehm überrascht, war er von der Tatsache, dass sie sogar so weit gegangen war, ihm einen Kuss auf die vernarbte Wange und seinen Mund zu geben.

„Sie hat mich mit der gutaussehenden Fotze da drüben betrogen“, er zeigt auf die rothaarige Braut und ihren Bräutigam, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig mit dem Essen zu füttern, „und als ich sie damit konfrontiert habe, hat sie mir und meinem hässlichen Arsch den Laufpass gegeben. Nicht, dass es mir Leid tut oder so. Wie ich gesagt hab‘, sie hat mich wie Scheiße behandelt.  Wenigstens hat mich das sehen lassen, wie kacke uns‘re Beziehung eigentlich war, “ Sandor trank einen Schluck Bier, „Bin mir nicht sicher, warum sie mich überhaupt eingeladen hat. Bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich hier bin. Wenigstens gibt’s Essen und Alkohol umsonst.“

„Leugnen macht es nicht besser“, zwitscherte seine Verabredung. Er starrte sie böse an, aber sie lächelte nur zurück.

„Was weißt du denn schon?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „So viel wie du, vermutlich. Aber ich kann dir Antworten auf das Warum geben.“

„Welches Warum?“

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an. Ein geduldiges Lächeln, so als ob sie mit einem Kind sprechen würde. „Erstens: Warum sie dich eingeladen hat. Es kann nur zwei Gründe geben. Entweder möchte sie das Kriegsbeil begraben oder sie will dir unter die Nase reiben, wie gut es ihr geht. Jedoch glaube ich eher, dass es die zweite Option ist, so wie sie sich benimmt. Zweitens: Warum du hier bist. Du wolltest sie sehen lassen, dass sie dich nicht gebrochen hat. Drittens: Naja das ist eigentlich mein Warum, aber ich glaube mit dem was ich gesehen und gehört habe, weiß ich es. Warum du mich eingeladen hast. Weil du sie sehen lassen wolltest, dass du sie gegen ein besseres Modell ausgetauscht hast. Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass ich die hübscheste im Raum bin, aber ich bin definitiv hübscher als sie, trotz ihrer Attraktivität. Und sie weiß das. Sie hat schon die ganze Zeit versucht mich ihren Blicken zu erdolchen und das, seitdem du mit mir am Arm in den Raum gekommen bist. Außerdem bin ich Natur pur, nicht so wie sie, mit ihren gefärbten roten Haaren und ihrer offensichtlichen Brustvergrößerung.“

„Du bist verdammt selbstsicher.“

Daraufhin wurde sie rot, offensichtlich geschmeichelt. „Ich bin mir meines Aussehens bewusst genug, um andere fair einschätzen zu können.“ Sie stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass auch wenn du sie nicht zurückhaben möchtest, du auch nicht willst, dass sie denkt, du wärst ein Schwächling.

Sandor grübelte über das einige Sekunden nach. So hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen. Er stellte das Bier ab und lehnte sich zu ihr, um einen Arm hinter ihren Stuhl zu legen. „Wieso denkst du, dass es nur um sie geht? Was wenn‘ s nur ‘n Vorwand war, um _dich_ nach ‘nem Date zu fragen?“

Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an, die Güte in ihren Augen war jedoch Schüchternheit gewichen. „Wäre dies der Fall, dann wäre ich geschmeichelt, allerdings“, sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, gerade nah genug, dass er den Duft ihres Zitrus-Parfüms wahrnehmen konnte, „bin ich mir sicher, dass es das nicht ist. Ich hab dich mittlerweile mehrere Male nach einem Date gefragt und du hast mich immer abgewiesen.“ Das Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt, das sie trug - noch etwas worum er sie gebeten hatte -  zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem üppigen Busen und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bevor er registrierte, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Warte, was?“, er runzelte die Stirn. Sie lachte leise und drehte ihren Körper so, dass sie ihm gegenüber saß.

„Erst letzte Woche, habe ich dich gefragt, ob du mit mir zu dem neuen Dothraki Restaurant gehen willst, das um die Ecke vom Büro.“ Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Ich mag dothrakisches Essen nicht wirklich“, sagt er und vermied es ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Die Woche davor war es Bowling. Davor war es ein Footballspiel. Dein Team, die Lannister Lions haben gegen die King’s Landing Gold Cloaks, gespielt. Davor war es--“

„Okay, ich hab’s verstanden. Mehrere Male.“

„Ich habe dich auch gefragt, ob du mit mir nach Feierabend was trinken gehen willst“, sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, “wiederholt. Du hast meine Angebote keinmal angenommen.“

„Ich...“, er hatte keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nichts mit ihr trinken gegangen war, außer dass er gedacht hatte, dass sie versuchte höflich zu ihm zu sein. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, wirklich darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er der Einzige war, dem sie dieses Angebot gemacht hatte. Es war nicht so als würde er sich nicht zu ihr hingezogen fühlen, verdammt, er stand auf sie seitdem sie das erste Mal in sein Büro gekommen war, um mit ihm über eine Beschwerde zu reden, die gegen ihn eingereicht worden war. Er freute sich immer auf die gemeinsamen Gespräche und spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie nach einem Date zu fragen, aber sie spielte einfach in einer komplett anderen Liga, so dass er nie auf Idee gekommen war, sie könne ihn daten wollen. Sie war _verdammt noch mal Sansa Stark_ , die Göttin der Personalabteilung. Es war pures Glück, dass sie genau dann in den Pausenraum kam, als Sandor mit Bronn und Tyrion über die Hochzeit gesprochen hatte. Tyrion hatte vorgeschlagen, er solle sich einfach jemanden mitnehmen, der seine feste Freundin spielte; in einem verrückten „das-wird-niemals-funktionieren“-Moment hatte er sie gefragt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ja sagen würde.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Das musste sie ihm angesehen haben, denn sie hatte Erbarmen mit ihm.

„Ich frage dich jetzt noch ein letztes Mal, lehnst du ab, werde ich dich nicht mehr damit nerven. Wenn sie die Tanzfläche für alle freigeben, wirst du dann mit mir tanzen?“

„Ich bin kein wirklich guter Tänzer“, fing er an. Sie nickte und stocherte wieder im Hühnchen herum, das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. _Scheiße. Was mach‘ ich eigentlich?_ „Aber ich will‘s versuchen, wenn du mit mir Geduld hast.“

„Ich hatte, seit ich dich getroffen habe, Geduld mit dir“, sagte sie grinsend, „ich glaub für ein oder zwei oder vier Lieder bekomm ich das hin.“

„Immer?“, fragte er ohne nachzudenken. _Für immer._

„Vielleicht“, der sanfte Blick, dem sie ihm zuwarf, war vielversprechend. „Mal sehen wie dieses Date wird. Also, sollen wir?“, fragte sie als die Musik zu spielen begann.“

„Ich bin hinter dir, kleiner Vogel.“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs's Lesen!
> 
> Ich kann mich nicht richtig entscheiden, ob ich Sansas Kosenamen übersetztlassen soll, weil "kleiner Vogel" einfach nicht so schön klingt wie "little bird", aber das passte hier irgendwie gar nicht rein. Was meint ihr dazu?  
> Ich werde die Originalnamen alle unübersetzt lassen.
> 
> Schaut doch bei der Autorin des Originals vorbei :)


End file.
